


Kiss and Tell

by ConceptaDecency



Series: Kiss and Tell [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Elim Garak, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: If you had asked Julian if he wanted his ex-girlfriend and his new boyfriend to be friends, he would have said yes. However, he forgot about the fact that Bajoran culture hasn't really enshrined the concept of 'never kiss and tell'.
Relationships: Elim Garak & Leeta, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Past Julian Bashir/Leeta
Series: Kiss and Tell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893766
Comments: 67
Kudos: 167





	Kiss and Tell

  
“That was amazing,” was the first thing Julian said when he was able to speak again. “How did you know to do that thing with your fingers?”

Garak looked at Julian, spread before him on the bed and spent, limp as a noodle, with scepticism. Had he really not worked it out? Perhaps, after climax, human males were as soft in the brain as they were in other parts of their bodies? The answer to Julian's question was obvious, but Garak decided to have mercy. “Leeta,” he said, reaching over Julian's leg (he was currently sitting halfway down the mattress and inside the V of Julian's spread legs) for the soft cloths he kept by the bedside. He tossed one to Julian and used another to clean the various human and Cardassian fluids from his mouth and hands. 

Julian blinked. “Oh. I didn’t know you and she were friends now.” 

“We haven’t got much in common, no, but she’s a charming woman. She came to the shop this morning and we had a chat.” Garak dropped the first cloth onto the floor and took a fresh one to clean the scales between his fingers. Humans did expend a considerable amount of fluid during ejaculation, he had learned.

“Oh. And _that’s_ what you chatted about?” 

Julian Bashir was one thing Garak and Leeta had in common. Of course they'd chatted about him. “Among other things. Most of which wouldn’t interest you.” 

“Fabrics and things?” 

“More or less.” Mostly less. Bajorans were quite open about sex, and had no ‘kiss and tell’ taboo, to Garak’s delight. And anyway, the fabric for Leeta’s dress had been decided a week ago. She’d ostensibly come in to discuss the fit, not the material. Not that Julian would know or care much about that kind of thing.

“Well, I’m glad of that. Come here.” Julian was yawning. He was always tired after sex - Leeta had confirmed this - and usually wanted to nap or go right to sleep. To Garak's chagrin. It was quite contrary to the Cardassian practice of long post-coital conversations. 

“She demonstrated with the sonic stitch-remover,” said Garak, crawling up to rest his own head on the pillow beside Julian's tousled one.

“Hmmmm? Demonstrated what?” Julian's words were already slurred with drowsiness, and he had pulled Garak over himself so that Garak was now the ‘big spoon’. "Pull up the cover, will you?"

“The manœuvre you were just so complimentary about." Garak obligingly pulled up the cover and tucked it around Julian's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Gone was the croaky sleepiness in Julian's voice. Garak couldn't see them, but he imagined Julian's eyes had snapped open. 

He smiled into the back of Julian's neck.

"There's a particular rhythm to it that's hard to describe, so she was kind enough to show me on the sonic stitch-remover. If you recall, that instrument is similar in shape to a human penis and testicles." Garak was being generous. It was highly unlikely that Julian recalled this. He didn't really take an interest in Garak's current occupation. 

"She showed you that in public?"

"Oh, yes. And had me try it myself, of course. She's an excellent teacher. But not while there were other customers in the shop, Julian. That would have been quite unprofessional." 

"I just...thought Cardassians - thought _you_ \- wouldn't readily discuss that kind of thing. It's awfully...private."

"To be fair, my dear, it was mostly Leeta doing the discussing. Although we both agreed that you do have the most charming expression on your face when you take your penis out of your briefs. What did Leeta say? Like you're presenting your partner with the most wonderful Gratitude Festival gift they've ever received."

"Elim, I do not make a face! Do I? I'm not that arrogant!"

"Oh, you do, Julian. But it's really very endearing. And you do have a lovely penis. I'm quite fond of it."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"If you'd like me to tell you how large it is the next time we have intercourse, I can certainly do that."

Silence. And then: "Elim, I _never_ asked Leeta to say things like that!"

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't _ask_ her to, my dear. But she did say them, didn't she? She told me you seemed to like it. I'm afraid I wasn't aware that size was important to humans until Leeta was kind enough to inform me of the fact today."

"Size doesn't matter!" said Julian, although it sounded more as if he was repeating something he thought he ought to say. 

"No?"

"Well. No. I mean, yes, it _is_ important to some humans. But I'm not...I mean, you don't need to lie to stroke my ego, Elim."

"Oh, but it wouldn't be a lie, Julian. You _are_ quite large. In fact, if you were any larger I think it would be beyond my capacity to accommodate you."

"It would? Are you...I hope it isn't uncomfortable for you? Elim, you'd tell me if I was hurting you, wouldn't you?"

"My dear! Of course I would." Garak kissed the back of Julian's neck in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "It's never uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, in fact. It's just that you're rather larger than most men I've been with. I admit I was a little surprised at just how large, the first time. If I'd known telling you that would have been taken as a compliment I would have said something, and for that I apologise." 

Julian laughed. "Elim, you're full of it and I think you're just saying that because you think it'll please me."

"Not at all, Julian. Objectively you have a sizeable organ and I can tell you about the other men I've been with if you don't believe me." 

"Some other time. Let's go to sleep." Happy not to delve too deep into the facts in this particular instance, Julian curled his legs up into Garak's, a sure sign he was surrendering to weariness.

"If you wish to pull out and ejaculate on my bottom sometimes you may do that too, Julian. I'm not sure why you haven't asked."

Julian tensed. "She told you about _that_ too?"

"Yes. And, although I may not have breasts, if you wish to do the same on my chest you certainly may. The chula is quite erogenous, and I admit I find the idea titillating."

"Oh. Well, then, we'll do it. I just...it could be seen as a little...degrading, I suppose. To cum on one's partner. I mean, degrading for you. And as we've only just started...this, I wasn't sure if you'd be offended if I asked."

"Degrading? That's an interesting interpretation. Do you enjoy degrading your partners, my dear?" It seemed unlike Julian, frankly. But who knew with alien sexuality?

"Noooo, I don't. That's not...I just find it exciting to see my semen on my partner, sometimes. I feel...powerful, I guess. Like I'm leaving my mark? It's a bit silly..."

"I see." Marking Garak could appreciate. He'd been scent-marking Julian for weeks, actually, although the time was not yet right to reveal this fact. "Yes, it's quite understandable, Julian. If you wish to play at marking me I certainly won't object." 

"Elim."

"Yes?"

"You're a lot filthier than I thought you were."

"I try to be open-minded."

"Mmmmm," said Julian, a contented hum in his sigh. Garak could hear the sleep edging into his voice again. 

"Julian..."

"Mmmmmm?" By the tone, Julian had certainly shut his eyes.

"As you know, for Cardassians, the hands are sensitive." Julian had enjoyed learning about 'Cardassian kissing', as he called it. Essentially touching palms and entwining fingers in various iterations. 

"Mmmhmmm?" Julian was barely listening.

"What you may not know is that our feet are even more sensitive. The soles, in particular, are quite erogenous for most of us."

"Oh?" That had got his attention.

"Yes. So, my dear, if you were waiting to tell me that you particularly enjoy being stimulated by a partner's feet, let me assure you that I do not find that unusual or unreasonable."

"She told you _that_?" Julian squeaked (Garak had not known Julian could squeak), and sat straight up, taking most of the blanket with him. Even in the starlight, Garak could see he was flushed. 

"Do you mind?" Garak rolled onto his back, looked at Julian, and casually folded his hands on his bare chest.

"I...guess not. Um."

"You could have told me, Julian." Garak kicked the blanket off of his feet and flexed them. Julian's head swivelled, as if pulled by a taut string attached to his nose, to focus on Garak's scaly toes. Garak arched his feet. "It's something I'd love to try with you sometime."

"Ah. Elim?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's late, but how about now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Julian is going to be upset with Leeta. How could you be upset with Leeta?
> 
> Julian's foot fetish is canonical and I think it's very sweet and innocent, but I know some people find it squicky, hence the tag. I apologise to any foot lovers who clicked through hoping for more.
> 
> The idea of Cardassians having very, very sensitive feet came from a conversation I had with DHW in the comments section of their excellent sex pollen work [The Storeroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720871/chapters/51812176).
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!


End file.
